warriorcatsfanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Avondpoot's Fanfictions/ Zvs/ Nacht van de Storm: Hoofdstuk 9
Hoofdstuk 9 Toen Stormpoot de volgende ochtend wakker werd, wist hij niet meteen waar hij was. Hij lag opgerold in een klein hol gegraven in de rotsachtige ondergrond, waarvan de vloer bedekt was met varens en mos. De hemel strekte zich uit in de oneindige nacht, gespikkeld met sterren en nevelen zoals de zilverpels. Stormpoot stond op en rekte zich uit. Er heerstte een vredige stilte in het hol, en toen hij eruit tevoorschijn kwam verdween de stilte niet. Rondom hem strekten bergen hun sneeuwige toppen uit naar de nachtelijke hemel, alsof ze de sterren wilden grijpen. Een gigantisch meer bevond zich in het midden van de keten, en het weerspiegelde de sterren zo duidelijk dat het leek op een tweede demensie. Een tweede hemel in de aarde. Misschien was het dat ook. Overal zag Stormpoot zilveren pelzen opduiken vanachter de rotsen. Geestkatten. Ze hadden dikke vachten die heen en weer wiegden in de wind en de stevige spieren verborgen, grote, heldere ogen en scherpe klauwen. Het moesten wel bergkatten zijn, afgaand op hun fysieke kenmerken en de omgeving waarin ze de eeuwigheid doorbrachten. Maar waarom hadden ze hem en zijn vrienden geholpen? Stormpoot kon zich om de een of andere reden niet druk maken over Ada. Hij wist dat ze veilig en wel zou zijn, ergens hier in de omtrek. Het was dezelfde, manipulerende kalmte die in het SterrenClanterritorium had gehangen, maar verdwenen was met zijn voorouders. Toch besloot hij naar zijn vriendin op zoek te gaan. Maar eerst moest hij Sneeuwzang vinden, tenzij de twee poezen op dezelfde plek waren. Hij ging uit op het tweede. De geestkatten staarden hem onderzoekend aan, waardoor hij zich ongemakkelijk begon te voelen. Gelukkig kwam er dan één van hen naar hem toe. Het was een mooie vrouwtjeskat, en ze werd al gauw gevolgd door een donkergrijze kater."Ik ben Adelaar." zei de kater."Dit is mijn partner, Hazel." De vrouwtjeskat boog haar kop. Ze deed Stormpoot om de een of andere reden sterk denken aan Ada. Ze hadden dezelfde crèmekleurige vacht en donkere ogen. Als de twee katten voor hem eenlingen geweest zouden zijn, zou hij durven zweren hebben dat ze familie van haar waren."Waar is Ada?" vroeg Stormpoot aubrupt."En ik ben Stormpoot, trouwens." voegde hij toe."Volg me maar." zei Hazel. De bleke poes trippelde sierlijk tussen de keien door, richting een kleine kuil in de grond, dicht bij de oever. De twee katten gleden omlaag en Hazel ging haar gast voor richting een klein hol, beschut door weelderige braamstruiken. Ze liepen naar binnen. Er heerste een stille, rustige sfeer in de ruimte. De vloer bestond uit zo'n dikke laag mos dat hij sponsachtig aanvoelde, alsof Stormpoot er ter plekke in kon zakken. De wanden waren behangen met slierten van hetzelfde mos, en hier en daar waren gleuven volgepropt met allerlei vreemde bergkruiden. Er was een klein gat in het dak, dat een zachte straal maanlicht binnenliet, maar zelfs dat licht werd gedempt door lichte, halftransparante bladeren. Een sneeuwwitte gedaante zat bij een mosnest waar een maar al te bekende vorm in lag te slapen, en naast haar stond een van de mooiste poezen die Stormpoot ooit had gezien. Dood of levend, ze moest altijd al beeldschoon geweest zijn. Ze had een zuivere, donkerbruine vacht met de kleur van noten, perfecte tanden en een soepel lichaam. Haar oren waren gespitst en recht, haar snorharen sprongen uit haar snuit tevoorschijn en haar ogen waren groot, amandelvormig en hadden de allerbleekste kleur turquoise die Stormpoot kende, lange wimpers en een slanke kop."Stormpoot!" zei Sneeuwzang gelukkig. Ze sprong op hem af en wreef snorrend met haar snuit langs die van hem. Ada's ogen gingen open. Even meende Stormpoot een gebroken uitdrukking op haar gezicht te zien, maar die verdween even snel als hij gekomen was. Tot zijn verassing stond ze zonder moeite op maar liep ze nogal moeilijk op hem af."Hallo." murmelde ze terwijl ze zijn neus aanraakte en zich weer omdraaide richting de poes."Dit is Munt Die Groeit Op Rots, een van de eerste Helers van de Stam der Waterstromen." Stormpoot trok verrast met een oor."De Stam der Waterstromen? Uit de verhalen? Zijn dit de jachtvelden van de Stam der Eeuwige Jacht?" Sneeuwzang knikte."Zullen we een luchtje scheppen?" Stormpoot knikte, helemaal blij door het voorstel. Samen met de aardige poes liep hij naar buiten, Ada achterlatend in het donkere hol. Al gauw kwam Munt naar hen toe. Ze bleek een vriendelijke poes te zijn, en het was aangenaam een gesprek met haar te hebben. Stormpoot voelde zich op zijn gemak bij haar. "... en toen kwam die havik, zo naar beneden duiken, recht op Kleine Wolk af! Ik wist gewoon dat ik het jong van mijn zus moest beschermen, dus duwde ik hem opzij," hoorde Stormpoot haar vertellen. Geïnteresseert hoorde hij haar aan."Toen voelde ik klauwen in mijn rug. Het waren net de klauwen van de dood, en al gauw werd de aarde onder me kleiner en kleiner toen de havik mij omhoogtilde. Maar ik was niet bang, want ik had Kleine Wolk gered en mijn Stam gediend. En toen werd ik hier wakker." besloot ze. Stormpoot had even, in gedachten verzonken, niet naar het begin van haar verhaal geluisterd. Blijkbaar ging het over hoe ze gestorven was. Het leek hem een eervolle dood. Zo een zou hij zelf ook willen sterven als zijn tijd erop zat, maar zou hij nog dierbaren hebben om voor te zorgen? Hij keek met een scheef oog naar Sneeuwzang. Zij en Munt waren begonnen over kruiden. Terwijl Munt uitleg gaf over donzige bergplanten, had hij genoeg tijd om de poes waarop hij verliefd was te bekijken. Hij merkte niet alleen op dat ze heel soepel wandelde, maar ook hoe haar snoet veel emoties beschreef die in haar opkwamen. Dan dansten haar snorharen op en neer, tesamen met haar helderblauwe ogen die ze dichtkneep in een vrolijke lach. Ze was een goede kat, en een goede moeder zou ze ook kunnen zijn. Alleen was ze een medicijnkat. Hoofdstuk 8 ���� Hoofdstuk 10 Categorie:Avondpoot's Fanfictions Categorie:Nacht van de Storm Categorie:Zang van de Storm